lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Taunka
The Taunka are an offshoot of the Tauren Species of which came to be after long isolation from the original homeland of the Tauren in the Grasslands of Hispania, and instead their time in the mountains led them to change over time, and with the assistance of their benefactor in Taurentius keeping them safe from corruption. The Taunka are featured in their own tablet history lesson during The Twilight spin-off God's Assistent, where there history is written down by Tek, and read over by Amina Ialliora of whom becomes a historical teacher of many things that usually remain hidden. The Taunka are centered within the Allevian Mountains where they control the Realm of Three Tribes and despite their proximity to Gondor the two have had very little relations over the years. The Taunka first came to be following the Eternity War as the sole remaining noble member of the four Titan siblings in Taurentius would lead a segment of the Tauren people eastward where they would settle in the mountains of Allevian where he used his remaining powers to change them and make them more adaptable to their new surroundings. The Taunka would form a strong relationship with their ratial cousin in the form of the Tauren and together they formed the control basis of the southern section of the Forest of Druwaith where the two would live peacefully in these lands for generations. Following the rise of Sauron in Mordor he would send one of his luitenents in secret to the Mountains of the Taunka and this servent would take on the role of leader of the Harpies of which would push the Taunka eastward out of the mountains connecting them to their ally in the Tauren. The Taunka would be nearly obliterated by the Skaven of whom overran their homeland, but many survived rescued by Perith Stormhoof and settled further southward making a larger distance between himself and the Skaven. History Early History The Taunka first came to be following the Eternity War as the sole remaining noble member of the four Titan siblings in Taurentius would lead a segment of the Tauren people eastward where they would settle in the mountains of Allevian where he used his remaining powers to change them and make them more adaptable to their new surroundings. Golden Age The Taunka would form a strong relationship with their ratial cousin in the form of the Tauren and together they formed the control basis of the southern section of the Forest of Druwaith where the two would live peacefully in these lands for generations. Rise of Sauron Following the rise of Sauron in Mordor he would send one of his luitenents in secret to the Mountains of the Taunka and this servent would take on the role of leader of the Harpies of which would push the Taunka eastward out of the mountains connecting them to their ally in the Tauren. Fall of Tauna'lo The Taunka would be nearly obliterated by the Skaven of whom overran their homeland, but many survived rescued by Perith Stormhoof and settled further southward making a larger distance between himself and the Skaven. Goverment Demographics Category:Race